This invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus and, more particularly, to an image processing method and apparatus for performing a level conversion of image data, by way of example.
When two images having different color tones are combined in an image processing apparatus according to the prior art, the result of the combination will be unnatural owing to the different tones if the combination is performed as is. When such images are combined, therefore, the user manually subjects the R, G, B level values or other levels of one image to a conversion and adjustment and then executes synthesis processing, whereby a more natural composite image can be obtained.
Further, when it is desired to make a photographic image lacking vividness more vivid and sharp in the conventional image processing apparatus, the user manually subjects the R, G, B level values or other levels of the photographic image to a conversion and adjustment, thereby making it possible to convert the image to one having a desired contrast.
Thus, by subjecting image data to be operated upon to a conversion of the pixel level at will, the user can obtain the desired image data.
However, since the pixel level conversion is carried out manually in the conventional image processing apparatus described above, it is required that the user have thorough knowledge of the constitution and features of the image data to undergo the level conversion and of image processing techniques in general. This means that the level conversion operation for obtaining a desired image cannot be performed by anyone in simple fashion.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming method and apparatus through which the color tone of image data can easily be made to approach that of any image data.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing method comprising: an analysis step of analyzing a pixel level distribution in first image data; a conversion condition generating step of generating conversion conditions for second image data based upon results of analysis performed at the analysis step; and a conversion step of converting the second image data based upon the conversion conditions.
As a result, the color tone of the second image data can be made to approach that of the first image data with facility.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image forming method and apparatus through which natural synthesis of images is possible.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing apparatus further comprising a synthesis step of combining the second image data, which has been obtained by the conversion, with the first image data.
As a result, it is possible to achieve natural synthesis of the second image data and first image data.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image forming method and apparatus that make it easy to perform appropriate conversion of image data contrast.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing method comprising a sensing step of sensing a highlight area and a dark area of image data; a conversion condition generating step of generating conversion conditions for the image data based upon the highlight area, dark area and a predetermined value; and a conversion step of converting the image data based upon the conversion conditions.
As a result, it is possible to easily convert the contrast of image data appropriately.
The invention is particularly advantageous since image data can be subjected to an appropriate level conversion automatically.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.